Bajo la luna
by CCPHyuga
Summary: — Perdóname…— quería decirle. Pero era difícil, cuando ella estaba tan lejos. / Si tan sólo nunca hubiese hecho esa estúpida y tan barata promesa bajo la luna de aquella noche. / — Shh. Todo está mejor ahora. / Viñeta. [ZerefxMavis] AU.


**Hola!**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Me pregunto si seré la única fanática de esta pareja tan poco frecuente.**

**Bueno, he vuelto con un one-shot que se me ocurrió hace unos días, peor no lo estaba pudiendo escribir. Es la primera vez que escribo un ZerefxMavis (Zevis (? ) Y debo admitir que me costó mil. Es muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta que se trata de una pareja crack, y también que, apenas se han sacado a flote las personalidades de ambos. Pero, ¿qué más puedo decir? !Se ven tan tiernos juntos! Creo que Mashima debería pensarlo un poco...**

**En fin, espero contar con su apoyo. No es lo mejor que he escrito, pero me sentiría bastante confortada si se molestaran en dejarme un humilde review al final, !sólo si pueden!**

**Sin más, gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Bajo la luna****.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

_…La luna siempre está cambiando de forma; así que si juras por ella, puedes romper tu promesa…_

**x**

**x**

**x**

Hace frío.

_Otra vez_.

Como todas las noches. Todas, desde que ella se fue de su lado. Desde que ella lo **_abandonó_**.

Y no puede pensar en otra cosa. No puede evitar recordarla. No puede borrar aquella sonrisa de su mente. No es capaz de suprimir aquella melodiosa voz que le golpea y, al mismo tiempo, **_endulza_** los tímpanos.

_(…Zeref…)_

Quiere responder a su llamado, pero se le hace imposible articular una sola palabra. Está sumido en su tristeza. En su **_soledad_**…

Porque sabe que, aunque la siente tan cerca, ella ya se ha ido lejos, demasiado **_lejos_**. Se la han llevado, y no podrán regresársela **_jamás_**.

.

.

.

_Se la ha llevado el viento…_

.

.

.

Y él sabe que, en parte, es su culpa. Por no haber cuidado de ella. Por haber sido tan débil e idiota. Por no haber intentado siquiera ser, al menos, un poco más dulce y atento. Por no haberla seguido aquel día en que él mismo le **_falló_**, y discutieron.

— Perdóname…— quería decirle.

Pero, como siempre, su susurro es llevado por la brisa. Ella no puede oírlo, o por lo menos eso cree él, pues ya no está allí, a su lado, brindándole su amor.

_Si tan sólo_ hubiese sido más fuerte.

_Si tan sólo_ hubiese ido tras ella.

_Si tan sólo_ nunca hubiese hecho esa estúpida y barata promesa bajo el resplandor solemne de la luna llena de esa noche.

.

.

.

_Siempre voy a protegerte._

.

.

.

Si él la hubiera valorado, y hubiera realmente pensado un poco más en ella, y no tanto en él mismo, no estaría así, como está ahora, lamentándose por todo.

_No estaría_ sumido en la oscuridad total.

_No estaría_ corriendo.

_No estaría_ derramando lágrimas.

Después de haber recorrido gran distancia, se detiene frente a su destino.

.

_Un acantilado._

.

Observa el cielo con melancolía. Está comenzando a nublarse, otra vez. ¿Es que nunca puede estar despejado? No. Claro que no. **_Ya no_**, en su ausencia.

Apenas, debido al doloroso nudo que se formó en su garganta, es capaz de pronunciar, con la voz ronca y entrecortada:

— ¿Por…qué?

No aparta la vista de la capa de nubes grises que cubre todo el panorama aéreo.

— ¿Por qué no me llevaste a mí?

Sonríe levemente al cabo de unos cuantos minutos.

Mavis solía decir que el cielo es una de esas divinidades reveladoras, capaces de reflejar exactamente tu estado de ánimo en momentos determinados. Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con aquella teoría. Pero ahora llega a comprenderlo **_todo_**.

También comprende que nada duele más que saber que ya todo está perdido, que ya no hay esperanzas. Y la extraña. La extraña tanto, que siente todo su mundo desmoronarse cada vez que recuerda sus perfectos rasgos.

Y **_sueña_**.

Sueña con que, aquellos que tuvieron el descaro de **_arrebatarle_** lo que más amaba, paguen. Que paguen, si es posible, con su vida misma. Porque no hay manera de reparar la enorme llaga que le ocasionaron a su corazón, que seguiría siendo de piedra, justamente, si no fuera por aquel divino tesoro que acababan de arrancarle.

Le quitaron todo, al quitársela a ella.

La ilusión, la dicha, la **_cordura_**.

.

.

.

_Le arrebataron también, la mitad de su vida misma…_

.

.

.

_Y, ¿qué más da?—_ piensa él.

No está cien por ciento seguro de poder llegar a parar en el mismo **_lugar_** que ella, pero, ¿quién sabe? Quizás podría volver a verla. Quizás pudiera llegar a escuchar de nuevo su risa. Quizás pudiera llegar a decirle lo que tanto lo está atormentando. Está a un paso. Así de simple.

Se arma de valor — ¿es la primera vez? —, y decide caminar hacia adelante. Abre los brazos, y siente la fresca brisa acariciarle el rostro pálido, mientras lleva hacia atrás la negrura de sus cabellos. Cierra los ojos. Está por **_avanzar_**.

A veces quiere que alguien llegue y lo salve de **_sí mismo_**.

_(…No lo hagas…)_

Ignora aquella benévola petición que, sabe que, ella le acaba de hacer. Porque ya no es capaz de soportar más sin ella. Ya no más. No vuelve a vacilar. Va directo a donde **_debe_** ir.

Después de todo, ella tampoco cumplió la promesa que le juró bajo la luz de aquella fría noche lunar, poco antes de marcharse.

.

.

.

_Siempre estaremos juntos._

.

.

.

La brisa cesa. Ya no oye el sonido de las olas inquietas al fondo del acantilado. Ya no percibe el aroma dulce de los robles que le rodearon a su vez, ya no saborea la naturaleza de ese prado desolado al que acudió, producto de su extrema soledad.

No está seguro de en **_dónde_** se encuentra.

Pero, efectivamente, su alma se ha _apaciguado_.

— Te dije que no lo hicieras…

Sonríe. Porque sabe que la ha encontrado.

Siente las suaves manos de s amada recorrerle el rostro con sutileza. Sabe, de una, que no está en un sueño. Pues el contacto es tan cálido y único…, que tiene que ser real. No hay de otra.

Y es así que decide al fin abrir los ojos, al tiempo que pronuncia:

— Perdóname.

La belleza infinita de su rostro marmóreo, los ojos verdes incluso más bellos que la propia esmeralda, sus risos perfectamente dorados cayendo como preciosas cascadas hacia sus hombros, su reluciente sonrisa de ensueño. Todo eso, lo cautiva y lo hace ver la luz.

Sí. Justo lo que ella representa. Inmensa **_luz_**.

— No me pidas perdón, Zeref. Ya está…

— Pero, al fin y al cabo, termina siempre siendo mi culpa…— replica él, casi en un susurro—. Todo lo que he querido desde **_entonces_**, es pedirte perdón. No supe valorarte. Si… si tan sólo hubiera cuidado de ti, tú no estarías…

— Shh…— ella sonríe. Y calla colocando el dedo índice sobre los labios del hombre—. Todo está mejor **_ahora_**. Todo está bien…

Los ojos de él recuperan su color ónix, dejando atrás la tonalidad rojiza un tanto extraña que adquiere su mirada cuando no expresa más que odio.

— Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte…— pronuncia él, en un murmullo apenas audible, estando todavía el dedo de ella rozándole los labios—. Mavis… Perdóname. Te extrañé tanto.

— Hagamos **_otra_** promesa, Zeref…— dice ella sonriéndole como sólo ella sabe hacerlo—. Pero esta vez, sin lunas que estén controlándonos. — lo ve a los ojos, ocasionando que los orbes de ambos chispeen apenas se encuentren—. De ahora en más… Estaremos juntos. Y esta vez es **_para siempre_**.

— Lo sé. Y lo acepto.

La bella rubia no tarda en reemplazar su dedo por sus labios, para sumir a su amado en un mundo de inmensa **_paz_**, con el simple acto de estarlo besando con toda la dulzura que es capaz de brindar.

Porque ella, **_Mavis_** es luz.

Y él, **_Zeref_**, es oscuridad. O lo _era_.

Saben que, a pesar de todas las adversidades que pueden presentarse, ellos son el complemente perfecto, y están hechos el uno para el otro. Y no piensan dejar de amarse.

Y todo deja de existir, en ese mismo instante. Las tristezas, los sueños perdidos, las promesas rotas, el temor a la **_muerte_**. Todo se esfuma.

Porque sólo quedan ellos dos, ante un paraíso lleno de luz y calidez. Y su amor no podrá perecer. Ni hoy, ni mañana.

**x**

**x**

**x**

_…Eso sólo lo dicen algunos. La luna, aunque cambie de forma, siempre será la misma. Eso es algo que nunca cambia…_

Yugao & Hayate – Naruto Shippuden 308

**x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!**

**Ya saben, un simple "Me gustó" o "Creo que fue muy cursi" me bastan para seguir creciendo XD**

**Pronto volveré con un Jerza, o quizás un NaLu. !A llenar la sección Fairy Tail con fics de todo tipo! (Es la primera vez que escribo sobre fantasmas enamorados XD, teniendo en cuenta que él también murió al final :'( Es lo más ****_emo_**** que he escrito)**

**Nos leemos!**

**Kiss.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
